Tony
by xNJx
Summary: Loki était un lycéen sans histoire, à part son extravagante meilleure amie rencontrée en Seconde. Il consacrait la majorité de son temps à réviser, bouquiner et la timidité dont il était sujet n'avait jamais laisser présager ce qui allait arriver. Et donc, une rencontre, une insouciance folle et deux mots simples:amoureux et jeune. Et pourtant.../FrostIron/Rating M/


_**Tony :**_

…

Période estivale. Le printemps, plutôt. Le mois d'avril. Loki et Natasha, deux lycéens de dix-sept ans, préparaient les épreuves anticipées du baccalauréat littéraire. Ils étaient devenus amis en Seconde. Loki aurait préféré rester seul, comme Natasha qui avait l'habitude de s'installer seule au fond. Mais un tp en groupe les a forcés à se rapprocher, puis ils ont très vite compris qu'ils s'entendaient super bien ensemble. A présent, ils faisaient leurs devoirs et leurs révisions ensemble, déjeunaient à la cantine ensemble et Natasha était même invité à manger chez Loki le soir. Ses parents semblaient fortement apprécier que Loki ait une amie, et comme celle ci dormaient à l'internat à cause de la distance la séparant de chez la maison familiale, cela aidait.

Loki, lui, habitait chez ses parents à vingt minutes à pieds du lycée. Son frère Thor était en étude supérieure de médecine et rentrait rarement à la maison. Peut être était-ce donc pour cela que ses parents le gâtaient et le chouchoutaient ainsi ? Cela dit, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui le dérangeait énormément. Le week end il lui arrivait de sortir avec Natasha et quelques uns de ses amis, mais c'était une pratique qu'il laissait souvent de côté. Il préférait passer des week end tranquilles plutôt que de boire pour oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Aussi, il n'était jamais sorti avec quelqu'un, chose avec laquelle Natasha parvenait souvent à le titiller. Son homosexualité n'était un problème ni pour elle, ni pour ses parents.

Ce jour là, les révisions du bac de français étaient au programme, avec une montagne de texte, du théâtre, de la poésie et des romans qui alourdissaient le sac. Loki et Natasha décidèrent qu'ils iraient déjeuner et réviser dans le parc en face du lycée, comme le temps digne d'une période estivale le permettait. En effet, un soleil éblouissant, voir même presque aveuglant, inondait l'espace immense de verdure très fréquenté par les élèves de la structure scolaire.

« Tiens, c'est Clint. Il a ramené des potes. On va s'installer avec eux ? »

Le Clint en question était le futur petit ami de Natasha, si Loki en jugeait par tout ce qu'elle tentait de faire pour « l'apprivoiser », mais aussi par l'intérêt que ce dernier lui portait. Le dénommé Clint Barton avait vingt ans et était dans sa dernière année de BTS dans le même lycée. Rassemblés autour de lui, Wade Wilson dans la même classe, un jeune qui disait s'appeler Peter mais dont Loki n'avait jamais entendu parler et un autre gars, en peu plus en retrait, une clope au bec, un certain Tony. Loki l'épia puis s'installa à son tour dans l'herbe. Il repoussa les mèches de ses cheveux tombées sur son visage et sortit son classeur.

Natasha discutait avec Clint, buvant ses paroles tandis que Peter et Wade jouaient au carte. Tony restait silencieux, lui. Loki se dit qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ici, ni au lycée. Il semblait également plus vieux qu'eux tous. Il s'agissait sûrement d'un ami de longue date de Clint, mais où avaient-ils pu se rencontrer ?

Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à déjeuner, Natasha s'étaient allongée dans l'herbe avec ses lunettes de soleil, Loki lisait toujours silencieusement ses cours en mangeant sa pomme et l'odeur de la cigarette de Tony était toujours présente malgré que celle ci fut terminée depuis un moment. Vint ensuite l'heure de retourner en cours.

« Tu viens ? » fit timidement Loki, prenant pour la première fois la parole devant ce groupe d'inconnus qu'il connaissait depuis moins d'une heure, même si, à vrai dire, il n'avait rien appris de particulier sur eux.

Natasha fit la moue. « Allez, viens on sèche pour une fois. »

La seule chose à laquelle Loki était en train de penser n'était même pas le fait de sécher le cours en lui-même, mais plus à ce que ses parents allaient penser. Le lycée allait sûrement les avertir. Loki songea un instant que les parents de Natasha devaient sûrement s'en foutre, mais pas les siens à lui.

« C'est quoi ton prénom ? » fit alors Tony, en se levant.

Tony était plus grand que lui de presque une tête, et ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens comme s'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Loki ne parvint pas à ouvrir la bouche pour autant, malgré tant de pression qu'il ressentait sur lui comme écrasante.

« Laisse-le, Stark. » cracha Natasha en se relevant à son tour, pour se poster à côté de Tony. Elle lui envoya un coup de coude amical et se retourna vers Loki.

« Allez. Une fois. Ca va rien faire du tout. Et puis, on dira qu'on était à l'infirmerie, parce que j'avais mes règles si tu veux. Et que comme tu es un super ami, tu m'as accompagné. Allez, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. »

Loki finit par céder, se demandant malgré tout où avait disparu sa résistance.

Et peut-être qu'il avait bien envie de dire son prénom à Tony.

…

Le soir en rentrant, Frigga, sa mère, l'attendait devant la porte, apparemment inquiète.

« J'ai reçu un appel du lycée. Ils m'ont dit que tu avais été absent à ton cours de l'après midi. »

Loki se mordit la joue. Il n'aimait pas mentir à sa mère, mais pour ne pas l'inquiéter, il était sûrement préférable d'avoir recourt au mensonge.

« J'ai accompagné Natasha à l'infirmerie, elle avait mal au ventre à cause de ce truc de fille, tu sais... »

Le visage de sa mère se détendit et elle lui dit de venir prendre son goûter dans sa chambre. Secrètement, Loki soupira.

…

Le lendemain à midi, le temps était toujours aussi magnifique. Natasha retrouva Clint au même endroit, et Loki resta en retrait, mal à l'aise. Ils s'embrassaient, se murmuraient de douce chose, alors Loki décida de commencer à manger en lisant son bouquin, plus pour les ignorer qu'autre chose. Ce fut à ce moment que Tony arriva, une cigarette rivée aux lèvres à nouveau, et il s'installa à côté de lui dans l'herbe.

« Salut, » dit-il.

Loki hocha la tête pour le saluer.

« Ca va ? »

Il haussa les épaules. Tony s'esclaffa. « T'es muet ? »

Loki tourna la tête pour le voir, damnant ses mèches de cheveux qui venaient lui barrer la vue. Il était sur le point de les dégager lorsque ce furent les doigts de Tony qui les écartèrent pour les replacer derrière ses oreilles. Loki n'avait jamais autant rougi de toute sa vie, surtout que Tony était pas mal, pas mal du tout même.

« Non. » fut tout ce qu'il réussi à sortir. Tony lui sourit.

« Et en plus t'en a une belle voix, alors tu devrais t'en servir. »

Loki épia Natasha du coin de l'oeil pour voir qu'elle était encore occupée avec Clint.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? » continua Tony. « C'est vrai tu connais mon nom et moi je n'ai même pas le droit de connaître le tien, c'est pas juste. »

Loki lui sourit, pour la première fois sûrement, du moins, de façon extérieure.

« Loki. »

…

La routine s'installa ainsi le midi, jusqu'au vendredi. Lorsque vint le moment de repartir pour les cours, Clint dit : « Je fais une fête demain soir. Venez, ça va être cool. »

Natasha explosa dans un enthousiasme que Loki lui connaissait bien. Puis elle se tourna vers Loki en le suppliant de venir, tandis que l'interpellé remarquait le regard de Tony sur lui. Il n'était pas suppliant ce regard, il exigeait. Et Loki avait bien envie d'obéir. Mais pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Ces personnes n'étaient pas ses amis. Tony lui avait certes parlé cette semaine, se rapprochant à chaque jour, mais quoi de plus ? Il ne savait pas grand chose sur lui. Tony avait vingt-deux ans, était dans une autre école en centre ville, mais séchait souvent les cours, ses parents n'habitaient pas la ville alors il avait un petit appartement qu'il payait avec un job étudiant dans un garage le week end. Il fumait aussi. Et Loki avait appris à aimer cette odeur. Parfois Tony changeait de cigarette, et les odeurs étaient tout aussi délicieuses sur lui. Mais Loki gardait cela pour lui.

Le lendemain soir, Natasha se présenta chez ses parents pour l'emmener à la fête. Frigga leur donna de quoi manger, au cas où, ce qui fit sourire Natasha -elle en avait l'habitude cela dit. Tony les attendait dans la voiture -une voiture qui sentait bon son odeur. Natasha lui murmura d'aller s'installer à côté de lui à l'avant, avec un sourire. Pour la soirée, Loki portait un jean noir avec un tee-shirt vert. Il n'aimait pas s'ennuyer avec les vêtements, ce que sa mère lui reprochait parfois. Il avait attaché ses mèches sombres en une queue de cheval, histoire de ne pas être embêté par ses cheveux, et il se glissa à l'avant du véhicule. Tony sourit en le voyant.

« Salut, » dit-il.

Loki lui sourit légèrement pour lui rendre son salut et fit un geste de la main à sa mère lorsque la voiture démarra.

…

L'appartement de Clint était de taille moyenne, avec un balcon, en plus de cela. Natasha lui expliqua que c'était parce que les parents de Clint lui envoyaient beaucoup d'argent, qu'ils gagnaient grâce à des journées entières passées à travailler. Il était donc préférable pour Clint de vivre ici, cela revenait au même. Le blond sourit en voyant sa belle rousse arriver et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, et Loki soupçonna l'alcool d'être -déjà- derrière un tel acte.

Tony l'escorta jusqu'au buffet, qui était plus une table sur laquelle toute sorte de bouteille et de nourriture avaient été entassées, et lui tendit un verre. Loki le prit, suspicieux et le renifla, ce qui fit rigoler Tony.

« Ca va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Il n'y a pas de poison mortel dedans. »

Loki haussa les épaules puis goûta. La grimace qu'il servit à Tony lui fit avoir un raté. Il se pencha légèrement et lui caressa la joue. « Meurs pas, s'il te plaît. »

Loki ne se rendit même pas compte de son rythme cardiaque qui accélérait, ni de sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il n'était pas à une fête, avec Natasha. Il était ici, dans l'instant présent. Avec Tony.

…

Loki n'était pas surpris de remarquer que Natasha avait disparu avec Clint. Dans une chambre, sûrement. Lui, il s'éclipsa sur le balcon qu'il trouvait bizarrement délaissé. En même temps, l'alcool et la musique étaient à l'intérieur, alors pourquoi aller se geler le cul sur le balcon ? Le temps était en effet plus frais, et tant mieux, se dit-il, car la brûlure de l'alcool semblait incompatible avec lui, si bien qu'elle le brûlait encore un peu de l'intérieur. Au bout d'un moment à rester ici, il se sentit frissonner. Quelle était-il ? Et il avait froid. Et faim.

Il se dit pendant un instant qu'il pourrait rentrer à pieds, mais une heure le séparait d'ici à chez lui. Relativement long, et dangereux en pleine nuit. De plus, il faisait légèrement froid, et il n'avait que son t-shirt sur le dos. Il retourna à l'intérieur avec l'intention de retrouver Tony et lui demander de le ramener. Puis il se figea.

Tony était assis sur le canapé, une fille sur les genoux, et deux autres autour de lui. Il semblait bien, là, à mater, à toucher, à embrasser. Loki sentit quelque chose le brûler de l'intérieur, le bouffer, même. Il ne pouvait pas identifier de quoi il s'agissait, mais il décida de quitter cet endroit. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir ? Il faisait tâche ici, et il ne s'amusait même pas, en plus de ça.

Il sortit de l'immeuble silencieux, mis à part la musique en fond qui émanait de chez Clint, puis commença à marcher vite, trop vite sur le trottoir. Il trébucha, égratignant ses mains. Des larmes commencèrent à couler malgré lui, puis il sentit des bras le relever, le remettre sur ses pieds, bien qu'il fut légèrement chancelant.

Tony.

Loki avait les lèvres qui tremblaient, sûrement une tête affreuse avec ses cheveux détachés et ses yeux rougis.

« Lâche moi, » gémit le lycéen.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes, la fatigue persévérait, mais, malgré cela, il pouvait dire de façon lucide que ce qui suivit était bien réel. Les lèvres de Tony sur les siennes, chaudes, agréables, avec cette légère odeur de cigarette, ce goût de tout, de rien, de lui. Ses mains agrippèrent sa taille, ses cheveux par poignées puis son visage.

Lorsqu'il se recula pour respirer, Tony lui sourit.

« Je te ramène. Mais ne pars pas tout seul. J'ai trop peur de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver. »

Tony n'avait rien bu, étant donné qu'il était le « sam » de la soirée, et c'était tant mieux. Il envoya un sms à Natasha pour lui signaler qu'il rentrait, et c'est par cette même occasion qu'il découvrit qu'il était un peu plus de trois heures du matin.

Après une heure de trajet silencieuse, Tony s'arrêta devant chez les parents de Loki. Ce dernier ne quitta pas le véhicule tout de suite, n'en ayant en fait pas envie. Il avala difficilement sa salive et fixa la maison parentale. Tout était éteint. Il allait réveiller ses parents. Tony dut comprendre la chose car il proposa, avec un sourire :

« Tu veux dormir chez moi ? Je suis à trente minutes en voiture. Si tu veux, bien sûr. »

Loki hocha la tête, surpris lui même d'avoir pris cette décision. Il laissa un message sur le portable de sa mère, la prévenant qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de les réveiller et qu'il rentrait demain matin. Il avait ensuite ponctué le message avec des cœurs en lui disant qu'il lui faisait de gros bisous.

…

L'appartement de Tony était plus petit que celui de Clint. A vrai dire, il s'agissait plus de deux pièces rassemblant le nécessaire;une cuisine, une chambre, une salle de bain. Loki avait la tête lourde et était prêt à dormir par terre, là, maintenant. Tony lui tendit un tee-shirt, bien trop grand pour lui, et un caleçon. Loki les enfila dans la salle de bain et, lorsqu'il sortit, découvrit Tony allongé sur le lit, portant un simple boxer. Il avala sa salive de travers et toussa, manquant même de s' étouffer. Tony le découvrit à son tour. Il le détailla de haut en bas et s'approcha pour embrasser ses lèvres délicatement.

Ensuite, il le souleva de terre pour le mettre sur son épaule, faisant crier Loki de surprise et le déposa sur le lit. Il se réfugia dans les bras de Loki, frottant sa tête dans son cou, emprisonnant sa taille avec ses bras.

« Bonne nuit, » chuchota-t-il, avant d'éteindre la lumière.

…

La semaine suivante, Loki passa plus de temps à flâner au soleil avec Tony qu'autre chose. Il fallait dire, aussi, qu'avec les épreuves du bac, les profs ne faisaient plus trop l'appel et que les absences étaient plus tolérées. Loki prévint ses parents qu'il restait réviser au lycée, mais passait du temps chez Tony. Parfois même, il révisait chez lui alors que Tony était parti travailler.

Natasha était heureuse avec Clint, mais Loki savait la remettre sur le droit chemin lorsqu'elle négligeait un peu trop ses études.

Loki décida d'appeler sa mère, un soir.

« Allô ? Tout va bien, mon chéri ? »

Loki sourit à la douce voix de sa mère et la rassura de suite. « Je suis chez un ami, et, comme il est déjà tard, je me demandais si je pouvais rester dormir chez lui. Pour qu'on puisse réviser. »

Au même moment, Tony ouvrit la porte et il sourit lorsqu'il aperçut Loki à la table de la cuisine, des cahiers ouverts devant lui.

« D'accord, mon chéri. Mais je veux un message lorsque tu vas te coucher. Et demain midi je passe en ville alors on pourra aller déjeuner ensemble, d'accord ? D'ailleurs chez quel ami es-tu ? »

Loki avala sa salive. « Euh, il s'appelle Tony. »

L'interpellé s'arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine, une cigarette allumée à la bouche.

« Ah bon ? Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé ? »

« C'est un ami de Natasha. Il... »

Tony s'installa à côté de lui et tendit la main pour prendre le téléphone. Là, il enchaîna tout de suite à l'intention de Frigga.

« Bonjour Madame. Je suis Tony. Comment allez vous ? »

Loki se tordit les doigts sous la table, espérant que son...petit ami n'y aille pas trop fort avec sa mère. Au lieu de cela, Tony expliqua simplement qu'il aidait Loki à ses révisions et qu'ils ne feraient pas de bêtises. Après lui avoir souhaité une bonne soirée, Loki reprit le téléphone et embrassa verbalement sa mère.

« Sympa ta mère, » commenta Tony, en sortant une pizza du four.

Loki sourit. Il se sentait si bien, ce soir.

…

Après avoir dégusté la pizza, Loki téléphona à Natasha qui dînait avec Clint en ville. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle avait eu du mal à terminer le DM de littérature et qu'elle aurait bien aimé avoir ses notes. Loki lui souhaita une bonne soirée et était sur le point de raccrocher lorsque la rousse, amusée, déclara :

« Au fait, oubliez pas les capotes hein. »

Et elle raccrocha, laissant un Loki tout rouge tomate accroché à son portable. Au même moment, Tony le rejoignit au lit, vêtu, comme à son habitude, d'un simple boxer.

…

Tony embrassait sa nuque, son cou, ses tempes et ses mâchoires, tandis que ses mains descendaient dans son dos, sa taille, ses cuisses. Loki se mordait les lèvres en poussant de petits gémissements qu'il ne se connaissait pas encore. Devait-il arrêter Tony ? Lui dire qu'il était trop tôt ? Lui demander des conseils ? Lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais fait la chose ? Prétendre qu'il était fatigué ? Et Natasha qui avait, lui semblait-il, prédit qu'ils allaient coucher ce soir.

Il déglutit et se rendit alors compte de Tony, penché au dessus de lui, son corps collé au sien entre ses cuisses légèrement écartées. Et cette bosse qui déformait le boxer rouge bordeaux de Tony. Loki loucha vers celle ci, ce que Tony ne manqua pas d'observer. Il s'arrêta.

« Loki. Tu as déjà... ? »

Loki secoua négativement la tête pour toute réponse. Il se cacha la tête avec ses bras mais Tony l'en empêcha, écartant ses bras de part et d'autre de son visage fin.

« Allons, » sourit-il, « ce n'est rien. Je suis heureux d'être le premier. Et de pouvoir t'apprendre. »

Loki sourit légèrement, plus stressé par ce qu'il allait se passer qu'autre chose. Tony continua à l'embrasser tendrement, tout en se débarrassant du pyjama de Loki. Il rendait même la chose agréable, en passant sa langue à des endroits que Loki ignoraient érogènes. Il se courbait doucement, quémandant pour plus, puis se rendit compte qu'il était nu, tout comme Tony. Au départ, il ne prêta pas énormément d'attention au sexe de Tony, dressé et appuyé contre sa cuisse, puis la chaleur de son entre-jambe attira son regard. Wow, d'accord. Tony était vraiment pas mal, à ce niveau là. Allait-il vraiment ressentir du plaisir ? Tout allait-il rentrer ? Loki avala difficilement sa salive, mais Tony le rassura à nouveau.

« Ca va aller. »

Des doigts vinrent doucement le titiller, puis Tony plaça les mains de Loki autour de son membre, lui montrant les bons gestes à effectuer pendant qu'il sifflait, lui expliquant que ses doigts autour de lui le rendait fou. Lorsque Loki s'accoutuma, non sans difficultés, aux doigts poussés en lui, aux mouvements de ciseaux, aux vas et viens, Tony se pencha sur le côté et sortit une boîte de préservatif. Il apprit à Loki les bons gestes, déroulant le latex sur son sexe tendu, puis l'embrassa à nouveau avant de le pénétrer. Au début, Loki s'agrippa à ses épaules, grimaçant, gémissant, aussi, puis il s'habitua doucement et accompagnait Tony dans ses mouvements. Des mouvements doux, amoureux, tendres. Loki se sentait bien ainsi aimé, tandis que les lèvres de Tony restait rivé aux siennes. Loki sentait également sa queue tendue contre son ventre, d'où s'écoulait déjà le liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Puis il vint, suivit rapidement par Tony.

C'était sa première fois.

Suivirent sa deuxième et sa troisième fois.

Loki était amoureux. Et jeune.

…

Amoureux et jeune. C'était sans doute, à cause de cela que ce qui arriva ensuite, arriva. Au début, oui, tout était beau, magnifique et doux. Tony qui l'aimait tendrement, qui lui montrait de superbes facettes de la vie, avec l'insouciance, le sexe comme péché mignon où Loki apprenait vite. Mais il délaissa également ses études, ses amis -surtout Natasha- et sa famille.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas surprenant que Frigga l'interdise de sortir le week end pour qu'il révise, ou plus simplement qu'elle ne vienne déjeuner avec lui pour l'empêcher de fréquenter les mauvaises personnes. Mais Loki réussissait toujours à voir Tony chez lui...Lors des cours. Odin le gifla même, un soir. Et Loki se réfugia chez Tony après avoir fugué par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Ils firent l'amour, et, après cet acte plus brutal que d'habitude -Loki l'avait supplié de le prendre fort pour qu'il oublie tout- Tony lui sourit et dit :

« On s'en va ? Tous les deux ? Loin d'ici. Refaire notre vie, loin. Tu seras rien qu'à moi. Loki. »

Amoureux. Et Jeune. Mais aussi en colère contre cette vie, contre lui. C'était sûrement ce qui avait poussé Loki à accepter d'un « oui » soufflé sur les lèvres de son amant.

…

 _ **Huit mois plus tard.**_

Frigga arrosait comme toujours les fleurs devant chez elle, appréciant la douce lumière du soleil qui berçait ce début de journée. Elle soupirait ensuite et fixait la fenêtre de la chambre de Loki. Puis elle secouait la tête pour se reprendre.

Mais ce jour là, quelque chose bouscula sa routine. Quelqu'un, plutôt.

Son arrosoir tomba au sol dans un grand « boum » et l'eau qu'il contenait se renversa sur le sol.

Loki était là, debout devant la porte, et la regardait avec un grand sourire.

…

Son fils se remettait mal, très mal de cette aventure et cette déception amoureuse. Il expliqua tout à ses parents, se confondant en excuses à chaque fin de phrases. Il leur expliqua le petit studio acheté sur un coup de tête, les petits jobs effectués plus dégradants les uns que les autres, les disputes avec Tony, les nuits entières à faire l'amour insouciants. Puis...Et puis.

Le manque d'argent, le changement d'humeur, les problèmes d'alcool de Tony, les rapports plus si consentis que cela, les jobs qui prennent alors fin, les disputes de plus en plus violente et les tromperies, Tony au lit avec une autre alors qu'il rentrait du café et puis, et puis...

Loki s'arrêta, les larmes aux yeux, la gorge sèche.

« Je suis tellement...tellement désolé. »

C'était peut être cela amoureux et jeune, qui l'avait poussé à accepter cette vie déchue. Mais aujourd'hui encore, en fermant les yeux, alors qu'il recommençait sa Première L, Loki pouvait revoir le sourire de Tony, ressentir ses lèvres sur sa nuque, ses doigts partout sur lui, en lui et sa voix.

 _Tony..._

…

 _The end._

 _Tony, by xNJx_

…


End file.
